


what...?

by hajigay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajigay/pseuds/hajigay
Summary: what if killua didn't make it in time to save gon? //not canon//WARNING SPOILERS
Kudos: 2





	what...?

//see end for notes//

After the fight with pitou gon was in a bad condition a nen exorcist was called but then ran away due to her not being able to process the w

**Author's Note:**

> This is my an original fanfic that is mine i do not own the character nor hunterxhunter they both belongs to togashi


End file.
